


Not that Secret

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Female Merlin (Merlin), First Time, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Oblivious Arthur, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Secrets, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: When Merlin turns up at his door, Gwaine's ready to strike down whoever hurt his friend. But he finds out more than expected
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 412





	1. Secrets

It was Merlin who almost broke down his door with his harsh knocking, looking terrified as Gwaine let him in. His hair was a mess, sticking at odd angles with a nasty looking bruise on his jawline, and it did not take a genius to work out that someone had attempted something that Merlin did not want. The Knight was already reaching for his sword, while Merlin grabbed his hand and looked at him with fear.

‘He knows… something. Something the King can’t.’ Gwaine nodded, presumed it was his Magic that Gwaine wasn’t supposed to know about, guided him back to his bed.

‘Stay here, I’ll make sure he speaks nothing of it.’ Merlin was crying, soft tears spilling down his cheeks in a way that made Gwaine long to stay with him, but he could not. He had to leave, with the name of the man and a taste of vengeance, finding him in his quarters.

He wasted no time in drawing his sword, pressing it to the point where his collar met his neck, and the Guard looked terrified.

‘I won’t tell a soul, I promise! I thought, I didn’t realise he was…’ A sorcerer, Gwaine thought, not needing to hear the words to know. The sword drew a bead of blood, the man shuddering.

‘Please, do not tell the King! I only went after him because he was a man!’ Gwaine felt a stab of pity, unwelcome, knowing his own tastes were often considered eccentric. Was it so hard to love somebody for their mind, rather than what they appeared?

‘How do I know you won’t use this against him!’ Gwaine snarled, and the man looked confused.

‘How could I? She may be laughed at, but it isn’t anything unlawful!’ The Knight rocked back, startled, unsure now if they were talking about the same thing. The Guard looked back, cocked his head, tears stopping and his eyes widening.

‘You did not know…’ Was this not about Magic?

‘Know what?’ He was not in the mood to play games, not with somebody that had hurt Merlin.

‘That Merlin is not… a man.’ His sword slipped slightly, Gwaine’s mind blanking out for a moment, before he took a step back.

That was not what he had been expecting. This was not the secret of sorcery, but something more… precious. Something that had driven Merlin to his door, because he could trust no other. But surely Gaius… no, the old man could do nothing, if the Guard decided to tell the King.

‘And you found this out by forcing yourself upon him?’ Her, he was so confused, mind reeling while the man blabbered on about how he would never lay a hand upon Merlin again.

‘Or any other person. If I find that you have…’ Gwaine’s sword was threat enough, as was the stain of blood it had left. The Knight left the room, marching back to his own.

**

‘Merlin?’ He was careful, roused the sleeping servant and watched the bruised soul rise, before panic set in.

‘I can explain…’ Gwaine just pulled him in for a hug, reassuring him that whatever happened, he was here. That he could understand.

‘It was not safe, for a girl to travel alone.’ Gwaine settled by Merlin’s side, took one of his/her hands, stroked the skin gently while waiting for the words that would follow.

‘And by the time I was in Arthur’s service… Uther would have had me banished, had he found out.’ All this time, protecting Arthur in a body that did not belong to such a kind soul, using Magic in a place where it was forbidden.

‘Does anyone else know?’ Gwaine inquired, thinking back to all the times that he had looked to Merlin’s skinny form, wondered why the servant did not join them swimming, or stripping down in the evenings.

‘Lady Morgana, and Guinevere. I… It was nice for somebody to help.’ Gwaine could understand, tilted Merlin’s chin to look at him.

‘You don’t have to pretend anymore, Merlin. The King would understand, and I, for one, would prefer you comfortable.’

**

Merlin looked so unsure, despite Lady Morgana’s assurances that anything was hers, if she wanted. Gwaine stood, watched her fingers trace through the fabrics.

‘Would you prefer me, or Gwaine to assist?’ Gwen had gone to assemble the Knights, Gaius and Arthur. Merlin had asked them to break the news, informed them that Gaius already knew. He had been the one to help Merlin keep the secret, with potions and spells that could hide such things. Apparently, Lady Morgana was aware of Merlin’s Magic. She’d told Gwaine, while in his room last night, sobbing despite how he promised it didn’t change anything.

She was still Merlin, and Arthur would either accept it, or Gwaine would find them a place where they could start afresh.

‘Gwaine, please. Would you…’ Would you tell them, the unspoken ask, and Morgana came across to assure her that she would.

‘I’ll tell them that it was my Magic, that kept you hidden. You can keep that secret until you are ready.’ Merlin thanked her, before looking back to the fabrics.

Eventually, she moved behind the changing screen, having opted for one of the dresses. Gwaine listened to her mutter words to reverse whatever spells had been hiding her true form.

‘Could you help me tie this?’ Her voice was softer, lighter, and he stepped behind the screen without hesitation. An underskirt, a corset that moved around her form and highlighted her narrow waist, a curve at her hip.

The spell, as Merlin told him last night, could only hide so much. So, when she had been taking the washing and ran into the Guard, he’d found a binding around her chest that was supposed to hide what the corset now cradled, Gwaine focusing entirely on her back and trying not to think about how close they were.

The door opened, Gwen’s light footsteps entering the room.

‘Merlin, I… oh hello Gwaine.’ He gave the woman a nod, fingers pulling on the laces.

‘Arthur’s upset, thinks it’s his fault that you’ve been hiding. Morgana told them it was her spells that kept you hidden.’ Gwaine knew that Merlin was blaming herself for this, placed a gentle hand on Merlin’s hip.

She turned, bright eyes terrified and lip well-bitten. She replied to Gwen, while Gwaine tried not to stare at what the corset held so beautifully, instead focused on the dress hanging over the clothing shield. He helped her step into it, tied the laces where they should have held, then looked to Merlin’s cropped hair.

‘Do you want to change this?’ He reached, then halted and remembered it was not his place to touch. But Merlin leant in, closing the gap between them, and Gwen said she would wait for them in Arthur’s Chambers.

‘I… I’ve grown used to it short, I don’t know…’ Gwaine pulled her closer, swallowed down his pride and manly stance on emotions to let his heart show.

‘Merlin, whatever you chose, you’ll be stunning. If you’d like, I could braid longer hair…’ Merlin’s smile grew, brighter than he’d seen it in a while, and the spell caught him off-guard. Golden eyes, a colour that he leant closer to see, while her hair fell down to her shoulders.

Strangely, she looked like the old Merlin, the one that had been wrong, with just a few changes. How had he not noticed such a thing?

‘Gwaine? Are you… Do you think I was wrong?’ Her hands were small, fitted into his so easily.

‘No, Merlin. You did what you thought was right.’ There was no space between them, so it should have been little of a shock when her lips brushed over his, still so unsure. He was gentle, cradled her face delicately and kissed with all the smoothness he could, determined to make her feel loved.

‘Being gentle because of who I really am?’ Merlin asked, not angry, just resigned. Gwaine could not have her thinking such a thing, not when it wasn’t true, and this time the kiss was fierce. Hot, his teeth nipping and demanding entrance, his tongue dancing while he pulled her close. She gasped as he reached down, gripped the backs of her thighs and lifted, skirts bunching up as he took them to the wall.

‘Gods, Merlin.’ He growled, while she arched her head back and encouraged the bites, the rough kissing. It felt too good, way too good, and they were expected in Arthur’s Chambers.

‘We, oh, we can continue this after.’ He panted, stepped back and helped her smooth out the dress, noted the wicked gleam in her eyes.

‘I’ve been hiding this for such a long time.’ She pouted, and Gwaine dragged her in for one last kiss.

‘And I will not make you wait any longer than needed. But we must see to Arthur, before the Princess gets all worked up.’ She smiled, so much mischief that he almost reconsidered, wanted nothing more than to find out what hid under the layers she was wearing.

But Merlin just winked, swanned past him towards the door, and Gwaine followed like a puppy, unable to stop himself.

Still his Merlin.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty stuff and Protective Knights

Merlin had to deal with a lot of hugs. The Knights seemed obsessed with adamantly stating that they would treat her just the same, but as a little sister, rather than a brother. Arthur had apologised, actually apologised, and Merlin had rolled her eyes in amusement. She hadn't kept the secret for all this time to make them feel bad, just because she feared being kicked from the group.

But now she was seeing that it wasn’t going to change anything, Arthur still called her a clotpole and Lancelot still smiled fondly. Morgana and Gwen were happy that they didn’t have to hide the secret anymore, and Gwaine…

Gwaine was standing by the door, eyeing her up like a piece of cake. Honestly, she was kind of enjoying it, liked looking over her shoulder and smiling coyly. Hiding all this time meant that she couldn’t let anyone that close…

‘Well, now that we’ve all had this emotional scene,’ Arthur began, and Merlin moved back to Gwaine’s side. His hand came to rest on her hip, lightly, but the act made her shudder.

‘I suggest you all get out so I can sleep.’ The group laughed, chuckled and moved from the room, Merlin falling in step with Gwaine as they left. She didn’t miss the way Arthur was sending Gwaine a warning glance.

‘Back to yours?’ Merlin asked softly, worried that she’d be denied, but Gwaine’s eyes just lit up.

‘Of course.’

**

Gwaine hadn't missed the way the group had glared, warning him that he better not be hurting her. That, if he even attempted such a thing, he’d be in trouble. Honestly, they should know him better than that, nobody would ever hurt Merlin again if he had a say in the matter.

‘I’m not used to wearing all this.’ Merlin was staring at the mirror in the corner, her eyes trailing her form like she couldn’t quite believe it was her.

‘Then let me take it off?’ He quipped, winked, even if he was feeling slightly nervous. Merlin laughed, before looking up at him from under her lashes, a move so sexy that it couldn’t be the same Merlin that tripped over air.

‘Smooth, Gwaine.’ He was the master of smoothness, which he proved when he closed the gap between them and wrapped arms around her waist. She settled against him, biting on her lower lip in a way that should be illegal, and he quickly lost all patience in the matter.

The kiss was hot, slow and languid, while his hands undid the ties in her hair and let it fall back to her shoulders. Then he moved them back towards the dresser, lifted and deposited Merlin onto it, chuckling when she gasped against him.

‘So gorgeous.’ He muttered, worked on the boots and let them fall to the ground, before running his hands up the stocking-clad legs.

‘Gwaine.’ Merlin pleaded, unsure of what she was asking for, but he stepped back in anyway. He knew that he was the first to be here since Camelot, but he couldn’t help but wonder if there had been someone in her hometown.

Her hands guided his to the laces on her dress, first the ones at her stomach, then to the ones at the back. He undid them, with a little bit of difficulty, before helping her from the dresser and removing the damned fabric.

There, back to the corset that had fascinated him so much. Merlin’s head was cocked to the side, watching his reaction to the binding material. His hands moved to it, marvelled at how it kept the shape so well, before he turned her around so he could access the laces.

‘Looked so damn good in this.’ He muttered against her ear, felt the shiver than ran down her spine. Merlin moved pliantly, let him unwrap each lace until the fabric was ready to fall.

When she turned back to face him, it was a picture he wished to store forever. Her underskirts were still on, yet her top half was bare, open for his gaze and for his hands to skim over.

‘Beautiful.’ The blush could spread further, he found out, down to her collarbone and over the pale skin of her chest. He kissed her, moved his lips down her neck, then across the expanse of skin that was only for his eyes. Merlin looked so unsure, eyes wide as he dropped to his knees, fingers reaching for the underskirts.

‘How ever do girls manage with so many layers.’ He whispered, lips against her stomach, let her fingers wrap into his hair.

The skirts dropped, Gwaine helping her out of the stockings, before he finally went for the smallclothes.

Finally, everything he wanted to see, Merlin bathed in the low light from the fire in the corner of the room. Curves and endless skin, places he would spend hours marking and learning, determined not to leave a single inch of her skin untouched.

‘Gwaine…’ Merlin’s voice wobbled, arms itching to close around her body, but he stepped in first.

Off came his own shirt, Merlin’s hands reaching for the strings of his breeches while he kicked off his boots.

It wasn’t like any of the women he’d had in his bed before, this was Merlin. The only woman he wanted, the only one he’d ever allow now that he knew she reciprocated the feelings.

Down onto the mattress, nothing between them as she let him settle between her legs. He was obsessed with how she looked, hair spread out on his pillow and a flush that he followed with his tongue, kissed and nipped at everything he could reach.

‘So soft…’ A hand moved down, between her open thighs to the dark curls that hid yet more for him to explore.

‘Please.’ Whispered, barely heard over the crackle of the fire, and Gwaine sealed his lips over one of her nipples. Watched Merlin arch up, his fingers dipping down into the sign of her arousal. Wet, soft, he let his fingers rub softly at her centre, watched Merlin’s eyes glow golden and her lips part.

It was surprisingly gentle, working her up until her thighs trembled and her body bucked, eyes rolling back and his name passing over her sweet lips. Once she’d stopped trembling, he lowered further, guided her legs to his shoulders and nosed at the sweetness.

‘Gods, Gwaine, please.’ Her fingers tugged at his hair, demanding, and he grinned. With Merlin guiding, he followed her request with his lips, before she pulled him back up and licked the taste from his lips.

‘Are you sure?’ He asked, and her eyes crinkled with amusement, fondness that bordered on love. One hand took his, linked their fingers together and she nodded, pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

He guided himself in carefully, dropped his head to her shoulder at the tightness.

‘The pain will fade, love.’ The endearment slipped out, something he’d never used in a situation like this, but Merlin seemed pleased. Arched her hips up further, encouraged him into the warmth, until they flush against each other.

‘Feels so good.’ She murmured, tracing circles onto his shoulder blade, before he reached to grip her hips and shift them slightly. Her eyes flew open, nothing like the lazy pleasure before, and Gwaine resisted the urge to thrust.

‘Can move, Gwaine. Need you too.’ He did as asked, and he pulled all the way back, before moving his hips in a sharp movement. Her hands gripped hungrily, nails digging in, and he fell into a quick rhythm.

It hot, sweaty and perfect, Merlin’s ankles hooked at the small of his back as his hips drove her into the bed, teeth at her neck and moaning into her skin.

‘Please, oh Gods, I need…’ He knew what she needed, dropped a hand to move to the space between them, two fingers to the soft nerves that he circled, listening to her cry out and tighten around him.

He groaned her name, stilled inside of her as he emptied, while Merlin never stopped working her hips.

When he rolled, he took her with him, until she was sprawled out across his body.

‘Gods, Merlin, I love you.’ He had been planning on saying such a thing when it was a romantic moment, perhaps when they were on a date, but this seemed perfect. Merlin propped herself up, a grin on her lips and eyes of molten sunlight.

‘I love you too.’

**

Arthur watched as Leon returned to the training field, his cheeks the colour of a tomato, looking very awkward as he walked across to them.

‘What’s Gwaine’s excuse for not arriving to training?’ Arthur asked, whereas the rest of the group seemed to have already figured it out. They started laughing, and Leon’s blush was spreading.

‘What?’ The King asked, staring between his men.

‘Gwaine was… er, with Merlin.’ Arthur was still confused, cocked his head.

‘Well they’re both needed, my armours not going to polish itself.’ More laughter, Elyan’s hand clapping his shoulder.

‘I mean, Gwaine’s WITH Merlin.’ The King stared to his first Knight, before Lancelot snorted in amusement.

‘He’s bedding her, he means.’ Oh, Arthur was now blushing as well, not needing that imagery in his head.

‘Training.’ He gruffed out, ignoring the smirks from his men.

And, if later when Merlin came across the field with a bright smile and a slight limp, the group all congratulated her and she rolled her eyes, Arthur said nothing.

He’d never seen his friend so happy.


End file.
